Cordage
by EveryEmpireFalls
Summary: Cordage. A useful tool. Building rafts. Climbing. Creating snares and traps. Tying things... But what about using it to tie up, people? Astrid and Hiccup find out, and get a little kinky in this one. Rated for smut and fluff, mostly smut. One Shot. See A/N's. Reviews appreciated :)


**Authors Note:** I plan to revisit this and add more fluff to it, if there is a request/are requests to do so. Thanks for reading!

Sorry for the lack of uploads. I've had a busy week! I plan on adding more to my short story this week as well as another one-shot or two if I have the time in addition to any requests.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, I present you- Cordage.

* * *

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" the voice echoed through the empty house, following the clear sound of someone kicking the door in, violently.

 _Shit. Middle name. This cant be good._ Hiccup thinks to himself.

Hiccup gulps uncertainly. "Yes, mi'lady?" calling down from his bed, peering over his book at the ladder.

The golden hair of Astrid peeks over the edge of the ladder as she climbs up the rungs.

"You." she says poignantly.

Hiccup pauses, laying his book down against his lap. "Me?" he points mildly to himself, with a questionable look on his face.

She walks over to the bed at a quick pace without saying a word, dropping her armors on the floor as she approaches. Astrid jumps on the bed and grabs the book from his hand, tossing the book aside with little care. She drops her head to his chest and mingles over top of him, straddling his legs with her own.

"Can I help you, my love?" he asks her carefully, still unsure what exactly is going on.

She glances up at him with a stern face, but he see's right through it. She clearly isn't angry. Her head manuevers over his chest to his, gently pressing their lips together with her motion.

Her hand wanders over his stomach and down to his belt, begining to fiddle with it. "Uhh... doing what, are you?" Hiccup studders out, knowing well enough what she is up to, only studdering because of the unexpectedness.

She sits up suddenly, straddling his waist. She rolls her head around and lets her hair drape around their heads like a golden curtain. "I want you to fuck me." Astrid bites her lip.

His face is frozen for a moment, before grinning widely. "That, my angel, can be arranged." He bucks his hip against her, rubbing his already growing member against her thighs.

The curtain of hair falls against the bed as Astrid lowers her head and kisses Hiccup. Their lips melt together in a moment of pure happiness, where nothing else and no one else matters. The world around them ceases to exist. Hiccups hands wander up her sides, pulling her down to him, pressing their bodies together. Without warning her hand slips down his body and grind against his cock, which still lies hidden beneath his clothing sheepishly.

Without warning, something new, something... _unexpected_ rises from inside of him in a sudden uproar. He swats her hand away and replaces her hand with his, gently grinding two fingers against the fabic that hides her away from him.

 _He has no intention of letting her be the boss._

Astrid, somewhat astonished by his unexpected move, squeals loudly. Her eyes cast their gaze to his profound chartreuse eyes glimmering in the light shining through her golden hair from the oil lamps besides his bed. He looks throughly and honestly happy. He is enjoying himself.

But, she has no intention of giving in to his will dispite his newfound pleasure. She is a horny girlfriend and she is going to get what she wants.

Inevitably, this leads to only one conclusion- there is only going to be one way to determine who would be the dominate one.

Astrids right hand grabbed his left hand unexpectedly and pinned it to the bed. Hiccup frowned as she denied him access to her nether region. Which, only caused the newfound fire inside him to flare into a fully fueled fireball. He breaks their kissing and pushes her away, trying to knock her off balance. But it fails.

She grabs his other arm and pins it too against the bed. Now, she rests overtop of him, straddling him once again, but this time holding both of his arms down to the bed, making him unable to resist her actions. Or so she thinks.

Hiccup slides himself to the side and rolls over top of her, throwing her down to the bed and regaining the high ground on top of her.

That was the last straw. She grunts animalistically as she tries to wrestle back control.

The two duel in a epic struggle, trying to best the other and take control of the nights events. He has her pinned. She rolls and escapes his grasp. Deciding to play dirty, she grabs his prosthetic and throws it off, away from the bed to give him that much less leverage to work with.

"Really! Was it necessary to remove my _leg_?" Hiccup shouts, half laughing at her ingenuity.

"Yes, yes it was." she responds in kind, with a contented look on her face.

"Fine than, if you want to play that way, we can play that way." Hiccup says forbodingly.

He squirms away from her prying grasp, holding himself half off his bed as he peers under it, searching for something.

He pulls out a long, whitewashed rope at least a quarter of an inch thick. A single straind of the briaded rope is red, making a twisted red line run down the length of the rope. It is a very unusual rope for the likes of Berk, and is likewise bound* to be used by its unique owner in an unparagoned manner.

The fuzz of the braided strands tickle Hiccup's hands as he manhandles the cords from under the bed. He grins madly as he pulls it out onto the top of the warm, dark furs. Astrid sees the new gameplay mechanic and instanly reaches for the kingpin, eager to remove it from his play.

He blocks her, guarding the rope with his body, preventing her from taking command of the kings piece. He drops the rope by his headboard and quickly spins around, taking her by suprise and grabbing both of her arms, wrestling them behind her back. He sits on top of her with most of his weight as he reaches for the ropes by the headboard.

She tries to buck him off, but Hiccup maintains his balance and weight ontop of her. He manages to grab the coiled rope and quickly unties it from its bundle.

She somehow manages to roll out from under him, escaping his body cage. Reaching for his shirt, Astrid rips it from him as he spins around to meet her. Hiccup plays along only long enough to remove the clothing to get it out of the battlespace, all the while defending the cordage. Relieved of his constricting shirt, he looks for revenge, attaining a strong grip on her leggings, stripping them from her legs. The horny, elated couple wrestles some more. Rolling around in the bed playfully neither one winning any more ground, minus a few more pieces of clothing being thrown from the bed, the rope remains in Hiccups hands.

Astrid and Hiccup grow in dissatisfaction with the lack of their progress, with each failing to do much more than stripping the other down to their undergarments. The couple is wrapped in each-others arms, not in a bundle of love, but a coagulation of wretched arms and twisted legs, with each struggling to gain an upperhand over the others limbs. The red strained rope is no where to be seen, likely caught under the struggling couples bodies.

Astrid has a better position of leverage, but Hiccup's hidden strength bursts forth and plays its card of raw strength. He finally manages to get back on top of her and control her arms. Hiccup reaches for the ropes again, wrapping the strand around her hands and arms. He rapidly ties a knot to hold her together. Now, with her semi-restrained, he jumps off of her and grins at his handiwork.

"Ha!" he exclaims in victory.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, not that he needs it, more to observe his handiwork than anything else. She struggles against her bindings, scrunching her nose unhappily, knowing full well the struggle is over - he has won. His hand reaches down to her chin and holds her head up.

Hiccup drops down to her level, leaving his lips only inches from hers. He smiles widely. She returns the grin, not in happiness, but in knowledge she will get him back.

Hiccup stands up to his full height at the edge of the bed and begins to strip himself. He gazes down at her golden strands of hair. Her thin waist. He can feel himself growing once again.

Soon he is naked. Standing tall infront of his woman, who is still mostly dressed.

"We are going to have to fix this..." he trails off, reaching for her.

"Fix what exactly?" she asks quizically, knowing full well what he is reffering to, allowing her to spend more time admiring his deceptive strength.

"You, m'lady.. still have clothing on." Hiccup quips.

Astrid sits up on her hands, "Well, you'll just have to do something about that, beacause I, am tied up with something at the moment. As you may see..."

Hiccup smirks.

"That you are." he says, reaching for her slowly.

He laces his fingers one by one around her linen undergarment between her legs. Deliberatly and unhurriedly, he begins pulling them down, revealing her golden triangle. Without hesitation he slips his fingers inside her.

She inhales deeply, biting her lip afterward. His fingers explore inside of her slowly. Meanwhile, he reaches for the button on the back of her breast binding and pops it out of the hole, pulling the cloth away and throwing it aside.

Hiccups fingers bury themselves deep inside of her, reaching, yerning to find something new, something unexplored. Something more, _unique_ about Astrid. A third finger joins in the search.

He pulls his fingers out only long enough to press his thumb gently on her lips. "Suck." he asks of her. She pauses, looking up at him questionably, but shortly afterward, obeys. She gently sucks his thumb into his mouth for a moment wetting it with her saliva, before he unexpectedly pulls it out. His hand returns to her triangle, sliding three fingers deep inside of her and pressing his thumb gently up against the bundle of nerves above his fingers.

Astrid groans loudly, filling Hiccups ears with a warm, tender pleasure of that he knows only he is able to do for her. His fingers wind around to the left and she screams unexpectedly. He stops cold, afraid he hurt her. Her eyes open wide, showing her dilated pupils surrounded by an ocean of blue iris.

She lifts her head from the bedspread in a flash, "No! Keep going! That was amazing!" she exclaims, exasperatedly.

Slightly relieved, he returns to his intimate work, massaging his fingers around the area which made her scream, making Astrid groan loudly. Her fingers curl up tightly, digging her nails into the bedspread. Toes and feet extend to their limit and tense up as waves of ecstasy begin to roll down her spine and into her legs.

Hiccup burries his fingers deeper inside his woman, exploring her warm cave. Her back begins to arch outwardly, her fingers dig deeper and more violently into his furs as he works. She whimpers lightly as his lips suddenly close around her nipple, gently circling it with his tougue. Astrid giggles and moans tenderly as Hiccups tongue tickles her breast benevolently. His free hand glides up her side, and wraps around her naked breast.

"Mmm.. Yes just like that. Faster," she says breathlessly, commandingly.

He obeys, circling her nipple at a faster pace with his tongue, massaging her breast at a quicker pace, and massaging his fingers against her walls rapidly.

Her back arches violently and she begins to yell as pleasure ripples around her body from head to toe. Without command, Hiccup quickens his pace again, pleasuring her even more nimbly, causing Astrid to bite her lip madly. Her fingers tremble and dig into the furs in an added fervor.

"Oh, Hiccup... I'm going to- uhhh!" shes cut off by her own euphoria. Her toes curl dramatically and her nails dig so deeply into his skin, some begin to break the skin. A massive tingling euphoria sweeps up and down her body, making her convulse slightly. Groaning and moaning loudly, Hiccups name falls from her mouth more than once.

Hiccup breaks his suction on her supple breast, grinning widely. "I love making you say my name."

Astrid lets out a long, loud groan as her high deteriorates. "Oh babyy... You do it so well though." She smiles happily, looking down at him into his beaming green eyes. Her fingers rise up and begin idly twisting curls into his hair.

"Anything and everything for you, M'lady." he smirks, running his hand gently through her aurelian hair.

She smiles back at him again and rolls her eyes back into her head, stretching out her arms, and arching her back sharply.

Hiccups hand slids over her belly, grabbing her side and rolling her over onto her stomach. He grabs her waist and effortlessly lifts her into the air, exposing her butt to him. Grabbing the ropes binding her arms and hands together, he pulls back, raising her off of the bed by her shoulders.

"What are you doing to me?" she asks, teasingly.

"Two things." Hiccup begins, "The first is you. The second is this." He spears his cock deep inside of his womans warm, tight cave.

She yelps in pleasure, somewhat unexpectedly. He begins to pull himself out, slowly. Then presses himself back in, taking his time to enjoy her walls pressing against his skin. She groans louder the deeper he penetrates her again.

Hiccup hears Astrid moan pleasureably in the background. But he hardly notices as he is enjoying himself far too much. Come to think of it, she barely noticed her own moaning either, as it has become second nature to her, after feeling the euphoria so often and so vigorously. Her full body shudders, convulsing and contracting in bliss.

Her fingers slip between the bindings of the ropes, pulling tightly on them as she groans loudly. Hiccup picks up his pace, burrowing himself deep inside of her at a hastened pace. Her groan grows louder as he continues to pick up speed. Astrid feels a wave of exhilaration and euphoria build up within her, growing from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

Hiccup grunts under his breath, mentally clutching at himself to hold himself back and prevent from releasing before she has her final moment, ever the curtious man he has grown to be. Astrid knows this, feeling his hands clentch around her waist as he pounds her, but has no time to thank him for it as she is swimming in a sea of satisfaction and overflowing with titillation.

She comes.

Or rather, mentally and physically explodes in pleasure.

The tips of her fingers and toes tingle almost painfully as her body squirms under its restraints of rope and hands. Her mind melts into a puddle of ecstasy, brimming with stimulated nerves.

Hiccup feels her walls clench around him and no longer tries to hold himself back. Almost imediately, he comes too. He floods her cave with his warm seed. Hiccup grits his teeth as he comes, saying nothing. His fingers dig into her soft, supple skin.

Hiccup releases his grip on her waist and she collapses to the bed.

"Y'know. I really feel and see why you like to be the dominate one so often, now." Hiccup smirks happily, trying to hold his breath steady.

"Oh really? Is that so?" she asked, tentatively, also out of breath.

He nods his head, "Mhmm."

"Well perhaps you should do it more often, than..." she suggests.

Hiccup cocks an eye brow, getting an idea. "Stand up, in front of me, on the floor by the end board," he orders diligently.

She obeys, rolling herself off the bed and carefully walking over to the end post and stands infront of him, glaring down into his emerald eyes, wondering what he is up to.

"Turn around."

Again, she obeys. swirling around on her toes until she faced away from him. Quickly, he unties her bindings. She feels her wrists and stretches her arms lightly, glad to be free of her prison, but, strangely, somewhat dissapointed it is over at the same time.

"Good, now bend over."

She bends over, and not a moment later a loud, firm whack of his hand strikes across her naked butt.

Astrid jumps. Despite partly expecting that very same event to occur, it took her by surprise. He had never, ever struck her. In any way. Particually in such a manner...

But...

She liked it. She _really_ liked it. It was different, it was _new_. She shivered.

 _How do I ask him to do it again?_ She pondered, quickly coming up with an answer.

His hand hung loosely by his side once again. She peered back at him over her shoulder, still bent over. Slowly, with the upmost care and attentiveness, she rocks her hips back and forth. Shaking her butt infront of him.

He quirks a brow. _She wants more?_ Slowly he raises his hand above his head, and brings it down with another loud slap on her bottom. Once again, she jumps at the new, somewhat unexpected pain, letting a quiet squeal leak from her lips.

She slowly pivots around on the heel of her foot until her lips are but centimeters from his. Her hands reach up to his shoulders and she gradually pushes him down against the bed. The whole length from him sitting up, to him laying back with her on top of him, they maintain a locked green to blue, eye to eye contact. She straddles his belly, resting her body on her legs and his chest as they gaze into one anothers eyes.

"Mmm... I love you, babe." she mutter under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

He lifts his head from the bed slightly, rubbing his nose against hers. "I love you too, angel." he says, gently running his finger along her jaw line for the umpteenth time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews are appreciated! Thank you, again, for reading! As I said above, I will add some more fluff to this one shot in a new chapter if I get any interest from my readers.

* Pun (and foreshadowing) intended :P


End file.
